


loving her is red

by bestthreemonths



Category: Her Name in the Sky - Kelly Quindlen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestthreemonths/pseuds/bestthreemonths
Summary: Baker gets ready for her first Valentine's Day with Hannah.





	loving her is red

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for this kelly (all your fault)

Baker doesn't think she's staring at the lingerie-clad figure standing on the platform in front of her, but she realizes she must be as her daze is interrupted.

 

“We get it, dude, you're gay,” her friend—and now sorority sister ever since last week’s initiation—Courtney deadpans. “But it's just a mannequin, you don't have to gawk.”

 

Baker blushes bright red as she tries to look anywhere else, but everywhere her eyes settle, there's another mannequin barely dressed in a see-through nightie or matching bra and panty set.

 

“Have you never been in Victoria’s Secret before?” Christen teases gently as she picks up a thong and holds it up before putting it back in the pile.

 

Baker has grown accustomed to being the most sheltered of her college friends, but she can't bring herself to tell the whole truth this time.

 

In all honesty, she's never even gone shopping for bras without her mom, who would probably rather die than step foot into a Victoria’s Secret. She's always thought she had nice underwear, but she's never had anything like this. Even the most basic bikini style pair is softer than the silk scarf from Italy her mother almost killed her for spilling coffee on when she was 16.

 

Still, there's a first time for everything, and Baker does have some leftover Christmas and birthday money, so she agreed to the shopping trip initiated by Christen’s roommate, Liza, whose boyfriend is coming into town for Valentine’s Day next weekend.

 

Baker got Hannah a book as a Valentine’s Day present despite Hannah insisting that Baker coming to Emory for the weekend was more than enough. She had tried to convince Baker the trip wasn't necessary at all, considering they'd just seen each other for Christmas and would be together again for Spring Break, but Baker would be damned if they didn't get to spend their first Valentine’s Day together.

 

As she watches Liza hold up options for Christen’s approval, though, she wonders if maybe she needs to do something more for their romantic weekend.

 

That's how she ends up in the dressing room, panicking as she looks at the different options before her. She had smuggled the really sexy stuff into her pink shopping basket under a bunch of innocent sleep shorts and tank tops. 

 

On one wall hangs a lacy white number with straps that she can't figure out, on another a sheer red babydoll nightie with ample support, and on the third, a silky black bra and panty set that she's almost positive she can see straight through.

 

Hannah is usually the one who gets her through any shopping crisis, but Baker isn't sure she can call her in for this one. 

 

She starts easy, with the black one she at least feels confident she can clasp, and texts Courtney to come to her dressing room.

 

“Holy shit!” Courtney exclaims. “I thought you were just—goddamn, Baker. Hot date?”

 

“Shhh,” Baker hisses. “I was just thinking about maybe, I don't know, buying something for Hannah. Well for me! To wear… for Hannah.”

 

“She's going to come in her pants as soon as she sees you in that,” Courtney assures her.

 

“Oh my God,” Baker groans. “Never mind. It was stupid.”

 

“What? No it's not. You look hot. Now turn around so I can see your ass.”

 

Courtney is almost offensively straight (aside from a few drunken makeouts with her hallmates), but Baker rolls her eyes and shoves her out of the dressing room, turning from side to side to assess herself in the mirror. She does look good, and even though the material is relatively sheer, it's still kind of demure. 

 

Against her better judgment, Baker presses the familiar yellow icon for Snapchat and cringes when she realizes it's still in selfie mode. She flips the camera and holds it toward the mirror, striking a dramatic pose as she snaps a photo. She blushes even thinking about sending it, but she taps out a caption anyway.

 

“Come and get it ;)” she types. She's never done anything like this completely sober, but maybe Hannah will think it's funny. She presses send before setting her phone down face up so she’ll know as soon as Hannah opens it.

 

She changes out of the set and assesses her other options, deciding on the challenging white one next. She doesn't have to look at her phone to know Hannah got the picture, because suddenly it's lighting up and buzzing with a FaceTime call.

 

“Hi, honey,” Baker says, grinning at the camera.

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Hannah asks. “That's the only explanation for that Snapchat.”

 

Baker giggles. “Did you like it?”

 

“Are you kidding? I miss your body like crazy, and that just made it so much worse.”

 

“Stop!” Baker exclaims. “I'm in public.”

 

“Wearing that?” Hannah teases. “Let me get a better look.”

 

Baker rolls her eyes and turns the camera toward the mirror.

 

“Baby,” Hannah groans. “I can't. You're so beautiful. How many days is it again?”

 

“Five,” Baker laughs. “I'll be there Friday.”

 

“I'll have just about woken up from the coma you've knocked me into by then.”

 

“Shut up,” Baker says, turning the camera back to her face. “Do you really like it?”

 

“I like you in anything,” Hannah says. “Is it comfortable? Those straps look… complicated.”

 

“They are a little.”

 

“I don't need any barriers between me and you naked,” Hannah warns. “I had to work hard enough to get you to fall in love with me. I didn't sign up for more obstacles.”

 

Baker smiles. “No straps then.”

 

“I know you'll look like a goddess no matter what,” Hannah says. “And if you feel sexy, even better. But I hope you don't feel like you have to get something for this weekend. I'm just happy to have you here with me, baby.”

 

“I love you,” Baker says.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Hannah says. “Oh, but Bake?”

 

“Mm?”

 

She points to the wall behind Baker, where the nightie is still hanging, untouched. “You know red is my favorite color.”


End file.
